


I'm yours

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: AU, Date Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nostavo movie night, some ex come back to create some trouble in the couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm yours

" Do you have the tickets?"

"Yeah, they're right here" Gustavo said showing it to him

"Okay I'll buy some nachos" Noah says and leaves him

"Hey there" Gustavo heard someone talk

"Ah hi" He said without looking at him

"Okay that's rude Gustavo" The boy said and Gustavo looked at him

"Rodrigo? Hi it's been so long" 

"Yeah almost a year " 

Noah saw the two boys talking 

"Hi, who is your friend?"

"I'm Rodrigo and I'm not much of a friend" He said trying not to laugh 

"Oh " 

"Okay, it was good to see you Rodrigo" Gustavo said leaving with Noah 

"Hey I forgot to buy for me, go get yours" Noah said to Gustavo and he left

"Hey Rodrigo" Noah said

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean 'not much of a friend' "

"I'm his ex, it's was a joke you should not worry about me... he's the only you should be scared of"

"What? Why?" 

"Let's see , he's an evil cunt and he's gonna dump you in... how long have you been together?"

"Four months" 

"Oh , you have one last month" 

"What?"

"He only date for five months and then dumps you" 

"How do you... never mind I don't believe you"

"Well you should, I know a few of his exes and they all lasted only those months" 

"Why are you saying this to me"

"To warn you, nothing else... I have to go now" he said 

They watched the movie and Gustavo saw that Noah didn't speak like he used to 

"What's the matter?"

"Oh... nothing" Noah said 

"You sure? You barely speak tonight after.   You know"

"Rodrigo"

"Yeah, okay just to clarify all this ... I have no feeling for him okay? Like I barely remember him" 

"Oh good to know that you don't even remember your ex lovers"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know, you're not going to remember me after we break our relationship!"

"What? Is this your way to break up with me?"

"No, I'm not doing that, I'm just asking"

"Just breathe Noah and clear your mind, you need that. I'm going home" He said waving at a taxi and leaving 

Noah was on his house calling Gustavo but he wasn't answering 

"C'mon you prick, answer " 

"Hello?"

"Gustavo, I'm sorry "

"It's okay"

"No , it's not. I shouldn't let that dude get to me"

"What do you mean?"

"He... ugh he told me you only date for like five months, I don't remember but yeah he said that to me and I believed him so, I'm sorry"

"Do you think I'm going to break up with you?"

"I don't know, I hope not"

"It's just a coincidence, I don't date guys while planning when I'm going to breaking up with them, open your window"

"I know babe, I'm sor- what?"

"The window, open it"

Noah does open the window and see Gustavo waving at him 

"What in the world... what are you doing here?"

"C'mon do you really thought I was going to let this go? I can't sleep if we're angry at each other"

"You're the best, come on in" 

Gustavo kissed Noah when he finally gets until Noah's bedroom 

"And by the way, I'm not planning in ending what we have okay? You're like the best thing that has ever happened to me this year "

"Am I really that special to you?"

"Yes Noah, every single day I got this great feeling to know that you're with me ... I'm not going to share you with anyone "

"Then I guess I'm yours"

"Hell yeah , you're mine" Gustavo said kissing him slowly 

"Stay tonight" Noah tells him 

"Por ti ... todo bebé"


End file.
